Chapter 52
Under The Ominous Watch Of an English Spy is the 52nd chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary This chapter begins by Takumi squeezing Misaki's hand and offering to see her home. Cedric is seen outside the room, keeping a close eye on him. Takumi notifies him that he is sending his “friend” home and Cedric follows them all through the way. Takumi asks Misaki to have a race with him, and the looser will have to treat a can of juice. After ther run and reach the station, Misaki is shocked to see that Cedric reached even before them, and didn’t even sweat. On the train, Takumi tells Misaki that it is not safe at his apartment anymore, pointing out that Gerald might have installed some listening device in his room. He apologizes to Misaki, stating that he always wants to stay by her side and that there wasn’t a day like this when she made him realize that he is powerless. Misaki buys a can of juice for Takumi, as she lost the race. He whispers something to himself, saying that the can should be shaken 100 times before drinking. Misaki wonders if he is talking to Cedric, who is far away. After they walk a little distance, Cedric picks up the can and starts shaking it, much to Misaki’s surprise, because this proved that he was able to hear the entire conversation even from such a distance. When Misaki returns home, Suzuna informs her that Hinata was here to study and Misaki admits that he has been working very hard lately. Misaki then asks her mother if any strange thing has happened to her recently, like a stranger talking to her suddenly, and her mother replies with a no. On the other hand, Cedric arrives at the place where Gerald is staying, inquiring about his health and injury. Gerald comments and makes fun of Cedric’s appearance at first, and then asks about Takumi. Next day at school, Misaki notices that Takumi is late again. In his apartment, Takumi and Gerald are seen talking to each other, with Gerald informing him that he will be leaving for UK tonight. Gerald states that Takumi preferred living here because it was comfortable, however, he has no friends and in addition to that, he lives alone. Takumi says that he does have a friend whom he might find difficult to part with and Gerald recognizes the friend as Misaki. Gerald tells him that he cannot cut ties with the Walker Family and he ought to realize his ‘position’. He also compliments on the fact that Takumi is smiling even while getting angry. At last, Gerald says that he must have realized that he Takumi and Misaki cannot be together. At school, Misaki is lost in deep thought, but is interrupted by Sakura, who, along with Shizuko, tells her that they are always ready to listen if something is bothering her. Misaki thanks them with a smile. She then spots Takumi and asks him if something happened, though he denies. Misaki then forces him to tell everything to her frankly, stating that he was the one who discovered her secret at first and now he is treating her like somebody else. She also reminds him about the time when she told him that one day, she’ll surpass him. Takumi laughs, much to Misaki’s embarrassment, and tells her that a weird guy has been following him. Misaki spots Cedric, dressed as a Ninja, and is speechless. Takumi asks her if she would like to help out as he has to ask something from him, to which she happily agrees. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters